


*一则AMA'摸鱼*

by Bactriana



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bactriana/pseuds/Bactriana
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Abbas Sofian, Malik Al-Sayf/Abbas Sofian, Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 3





	*一则AMA'摸鱼*

阿巴斯翻了个身，从被子里伸出胳膊，在闹钟发出第一声尖叫之前按住了手机音量键。

愉快的周末，温暖，安静，没有精神污染。

这是他本人的恶趣味。去年圣诞节，他不请自来地出现在上一届学生的庆祝活动上，用一只装满樱桃味汽水的喷壶往他亲爱的室友——此处特指阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德——脸上喷水，并如愿录到了此人的尖叫与骂声。

他的另一位室友曾不止一次怀疑过他的品味，并多次劝说他换掉这个可能让邻居产生误解的闹钟响铃，然而他本人却乐在其中。

播放这个人的声音具有提神功效。

这是他的解释，而且某种意义上可能是真的。他的确需要不断用自己不喜欢的人来激励自己。

于是，在接下来的一年里，这间位于二层的三人学生公寓每天早晨都充斥着意味不明的尖叫和骂声。

阿巴斯把手机扣在床头柜上，重新缩进被子里。枕头的另一侧，马利克还没醒，隔壁房间的阿泰尔也没有动静。他拉起被角盖住半张脸，不动声色地往马利克那边挪了挪，让一条胳膊靠在人热乎乎的后背上。

没人在意这种乱糟糟的关系，他迷迷糊糊地想着，干脆把另一条胳膊也挪过来，侧身整个贴上去。

马利克动了动。他正处在一个奇怪的梦里。在梦中，他周围的空气变得像水一样质密，并托着他在其中漂浮。现在一些波动缠住了他，从裸露的皮肤上缓缓淌过。没有拉扯，一切都平稳。他尝试着舒展四肢，周围的空气就随着漾开。他就向下沉进散开的波纹里。

一切都透着亮，没有什么好担忧的。

阿巴斯把鼻子埋在马利克的后颈。碎发蹭得鼻尖发痒，但他忍着没有打出喷嚏来。对方昨晚才洗过澡，洗发水的味道很淡，没有多余的化工气味。身上隐隐透着肥皂的味道——马利克是为数不多仍坚持使用肥皂洗澡的人之一——肥皂有味道吗？或者那是他的洗衣粉？阿巴斯闭上眼睛。反正就跟那种仔细清洗过的、很干净的东西一样，像刚晒过的被子，他也很喜欢。

而且与被子一样，这个人暖和得很。

阿巴斯继续闭着眼睛。他的手贴在马利克身上。马利克的睡衣有七颗扣子，比硬币大一些，有五颗系着，两颗在领口散开。扣子上包了绒布，手感很不错。他试着向下解开一颗，好让手指从襟前探伸进去。马利克轻轻哼了一声，他就把手掌覆盖在人毛绒绒的胸膛上，指尖分开那些纤细的绒毛，描摹出柔和的轮廓。

他知道马利克对此并不反感。

之前做爱的时候，他就发现马利克的胸部格外敏感。

另外一人显然也知道这一点。

有一天晚上，当他回到公寓，远远地见到客厅里亮着灯。他推开门，神情微妙地打量着沙发上的两人。马利克向另一侧扭开头，阿泰尔则一脸不悦。他笑了一下，其间非但没有尴尬，反倒透露出某种兴致盎然的喜悦。

他在马利克身边坐下，一面抚摸并亲吻那人的身体，一面仰起脸朝阿泰尔咧嘴微笑。作为回应，又或许是作为澄清或避免下一步问题，马利克头一遭主动与阿巴斯接吻。从那时起，三个人之间的关系便在某种难以言喻的层面上逐渐清晰了。马利克听到了两个不同版本的童年故事，阿巴斯则整体上明目张胆起来。

他自诩比阿泰尔高明，却又时不时模仿后者的举动。有一次，就像现在一样，他躺在马利克身边，手臂穿过腋下，学着阿泰尔的动作抚摸马利克的胸部。他用手掌笼起富有弹性的胸肌，连同乳尖也一并盖住揉擦。他其实并不清楚为什么那个人喜欢像对待女人一样对待后者，但当马利克在半梦半醒中含混地吐出阿泰尔的名字，他还是兴奋得想要笑出声来。

他还想学着那人的口吻说话，但马利克识破了他，他就先一步现了原形，拉着马利克的衣襟亲了上去。然而即便是这样，那件事还是让他在暗地里高兴了好久。

现在晨光渗漏进黑暗当中。冬日里怎么会有这么好的太阳？他想不清，也不想像上次那样惊扰那人的美梦。于是他停了一会儿，然后向更深处探去。马利克的身材很好。阿巴斯屈起指节，勾画出那些起伏的肌线。他不刻意去想手指擦过的是什么地方，只是由着感觉，慢慢向某个突起的中心靠近。

在触碰到那里的时候，他稍加用力地捻了捻。  
马利克的身子僵了一下，在下一刻松了下来。他微不可闻地发出一些声响，眉头微微皱起。  
阿巴斯看不见他的表情，但呼吸就足以作为判断。他试着变换角度和力道，只用一只手在两侧轮换，以听取反应中那些最细微的差别。当声音逐渐变得急促，他就暂时放缓下来，并附在耳边轻声询问。这样呢，这样呢，似乎只仗着对方在睡梦中对他不加戒备，又生怕因此将人惹醒。

他总想等到人回应才继续，但感觉会消散，温度会散去，他不知道自己在凭借什么做出判断，似乎模糊中自有一种感觉，正像他一直以来对整个世界的难以名状的感知。

阿泰尔不会这样做。

阿巴斯相信自己会出现在马利克梦里。

而在马利克的梦中，那些质密的物质正变得温热而黏稠，亮晶晶地附着在皮肤上，像心跳似的，一下下有规律地收缩。他隐约记得自己并不喜欢潮湿，然而这种触感远超他对任何事物的理解。他似乎清楚地知道眼前所见一个梦，他好像也知道在现实中，有什么他所不愿接受的事正在发生，但他现在还不想醒来。

梦的庇护过于坚实了。对于一个忧思过甚的人而言，任何一点可以暂时逃遁的处所都千金难求。因而接下来，即便他对发生的事全然知悉，即便最后一点梦的痕迹也褪去，他也会选择闭上双眼，让意识更多地驻留在那些温暖的黑暗里。

他知道对方是真实的。

—

两个人还是没能睡过中午，也没有人破坏三人之间或许过分坦诚的默契。

马利克先去洗澡，并在浴室碰见了刚刚起床的阿泰尔，然后是阿巴斯按照惯例成为饭桌上的集火对象。但马利克明智地没有提及，在事情的最后，并非他的精神让步给临渊的快感，而是阿巴斯出于某种他所不知道的原因，埋身在他怀里低声抽泣。阿巴斯在阿泰尔的冰冻橙汁还剩一口的时候抢走了杯子一饮而尽，马利克则严词呵斥他负责当天的洗碗工作。仿佛这件事只是生活的一部分，正午的太阳透过窗子照进来，梦已经消散了。


End file.
